1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fastening devices and more particularly, to a fastener for securing an interface card to a connector at a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of computer technology, a variety of advanced computers with versatile functions have been developed and have appeared on the market. In a computer, different interface cards may be installed in the motherboard for different purposes. FIG. 1 shows the installation of an interface card in a circuit board according to the prior art. As illustrated, the circuit board 1 has a connector 10 and two U-lugs 30 provided at the top side. After insertion of an interface card 20 into the connector 10, screw rods 30a are respectively inserted into respective mounting through holes 20a at the interface card 20 into a screw hole at each of the U-lugs 30 to affix the interface card 20. It takes much time to install the screw rods 30a manually with a screwdriver. Further, if the screw rods 30a are no accurately installed in position due to improper application of pressure through the screwdriver, the connection between the interface card 20 and the connector 10 may be unstable.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a fastener that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.